Rise of the Assassins Wiki
I am the assassin, simply look at the fantastic assassin creed 3 trailer.You will know what I can do to Freemasons. This is Rise of the assassins wikia. My duty from god is to stop the Devil worshippers, to unite all humans of earth, to make Islam be friends with Christanity. My best friend is a christian, I would not let any jihad muslims destroy my world full of happiness. My enemies are Jihadist and Illuminati. So the message is That I am impossible. Nobody can defeat me only God. 2345.jpg Assassins-creed-2-wallpaper.jpg Wallpaper - PC.jpg Assassins-Creed-35.jpg Wiki-background Assassins Creed 3 HD Wallpaper-Vvallpaper Net.jpg Assassins creed 3-game-hd-wallpapers.jpg Images.jpg Assassin s creed emblem v2 by decanandersen-d31gyc9.jpg "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted" images.jpg|Our founder of the assassins|linktext=The assassins have return Assassin s creed emblem v2 by decanandersen-d31gyc9.jpg|Our emblem|linktext=The assassins assassins_creed_3-game-hd-wallpapers.jpg|Our revenge against Freemasons Assassins_Creed_3_HD_Wallpaper-Vvallpaper_Net.jpg|Seeing our world in peace The world will remember the victory of the assassins, that we have been fighting for 4.6 billion years Altaïr began building a library in Masyaf on the location where Al Mualim's garden once was, where he would store thousands of his books containing knowledge gained from the Apple. The five seals he had obtained while residing in Alamut were used as keys for this library. After it was completed by 1257, Altaïr sent Darim to invite the Venetian explorers Niccolò and Maffeo Polo to Masyaf. After they had arrived, Altaïr told Niccolò stories about his life, which Niccolò would later pass on to his son, Marco, in the form of a journal.[2] ionally, Altaïr began to dissolve the Order from Masyaf, saying it should be spread throughout the world. He thus intended to have Assassin Guilds created in new countrie s, a task which he thought the Polo brothers could be useful in. In late 1257, Masyaf came under siege by Mongols, and Niccolò and Maffeo were forced to leave. Before they did, Altaïr gave his Codex to the explorers, relying on them to start Assassin Guilds in other countries. He also gave them his seals, which they later hid throughout Constantinople. Altaïr then personally escorted the two out of Masyaf, fighting off the Mongols with his Apple of Eden. Standing in front of Masyaf's gates, Altaïr lastly handed Niccolò five of the six Memory Seals he had previously found,[4] asking him to hide them and prevent them from falling in the wrong hands. Unfortunately, the brothers lost the Codex to the Mongols on their way back home.[2] Altaïr returned to Masyaf castle and, once he was sure everyone else had been evacuated, locked himself into his library, which was previously emptied of books by Darim on Altaïr's orders. Saying farewell to his son before the library door, Altaïr entered it armed with the Apple, making his way towards the far end of the library. There, he placed the Apple on a pedestal and sealed it behind the wall. Desiring to sit and rest for a while, he sat on the center chair in the library. Altaïr then imprinted a memory into his sixth and last key while seated, right before passing away.[4] Category:Introduction